Saved By Bones
by NickTheKool
Summary: A relation between Naruto and a clan that was thought to be lost to the world, changes Naruto's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Saved By Bones

Chapter One: How it all begins

I don't have any rights to Naruto. All rights reserved, I just do this for fun, and to become a better writer.

**AN: As a note, in my other story, I was told by a reviewer that as a writer, I jump from 3****rd**** person, to having a couple of things being viewed from 1****st**** person, like when I put in the thoughts of a person, and that he did not like it when I did that. I like my writing style, but if any other people have a problem reading my story because of that, I will try and change it for the benefit of the readers if you guys would like.**

Thinking back on it, Kushina always wondered why her Grandmother had strange white hair and two red dots on his fore head. Now she understood. She was a Kaguya outcast, with her kekai genkai sealed when she was forced to leave. Who would think that with her mother's Senju blood, crossed with the inactive Kaguya DNA, would activate the sealed bloodline? 'It it such a shame though, that we could never actually find out how to activate it though. Hopefully we can find some way to activate little Naruto-kun's Shikatsumyaku.' **(I know that this would not actually happen, but can you work with me? It was either that, Naruto was in Orochimaru's experiments, or change much more than a grandmother, like his actual parents or something. And I didn't want to do that.) **But on this night, October tenth, with the Kyuubi outside the village walls, there was not going to be time to tell anyone she could trust. 'But there is one person I could tell right now, he will make sure that Naruto knows what his heritage is, and so that they can find some way to activate the Shikatsumyaku. It is too bad that none of us could find out how to activate mine though.'

Lying in bed, Kushina turned to her nurse, the only other person in the room, and told her, "I need you to do something for me miss."

"What is it Miss Uzumaki?" she asked.

Well I need you to go to the Sandaime Hokage, and tell him that my boy Naruto carries the Kaguya clan bloodline, from a clan in Mist country." Kushina was cut off, as a ninja ran in, threw a kunai, and hit the nurse in the back of the head with it. She fell to the door dead, instantly. Kushina leap off the bed, onto her feet, but she fell down again. Having a child and then trying to get up four hours later doesn't work. Kushina is too tired to even stand.

Looking at the ninja, Kushina knew instantly who he was, or who he worked for. 'Root.' "So I guess you're here to kill me then. Fine, do it then. Minato will know, and he will come kill all of you for this."

"I was instructed to tell you that your fiancé, the Hokage, is going to seal the Kyuubi into your baby, and that it will kill him. Then the Sandaime will become Hokage again, and he will have very little power, as the council takes what little power he will get away. Now as I was instructed, you will die now."

In a cold manner, he strode over to the helpless Kushina, and slit her throat, and she dies as he retrieved the kunai from the nurses' head, and left, with no witnesses to know what had really happened.

Later that day, as Sandaime came in with baby Naruto, he felt extreme sadness, knowing Naruto would grow up as an orphan, and as a jinjuruiki. But there was nothing to be done, so Sarutobi stopped and took Naruto's official birth certificate, the one saying that his father was Minato Namikaze, and replaced it with one saying that his parents were unknown, and that his mother came to the hospital in labor, and then died before she could properly identify herself.

'Not even any one on the council will know about his parents, unless someone already knows, and targeted Kushina, hoping to control the jinjuruiki of the Kyuubi, and Minato's son. It is the most likely seaming theory. But who, maybe it was Fugaku? No he would not do such a thing; he wouldn't bring a non-Uchiha into the clan. Or maybe it is Danzo… Danzo, that must be it. With his Root program, he could have sent one of them to kill Kushina, and leave no evidence. I can't prove it though, and the civilian council would throw a fit if they knew that their biggest ninja council supporter had such treasonous charges, and would not let me kill him. But maybe I could finally disband Root. That would weaken his power, and it should help get more ninja to replenish those who died when the Kyuubi attacked. Yes, that is what I must do. But I must hurry.'

Sarutobi quickly went to the Hokage tower, and called a council meeting. Within ten minutes, all of the council members were gathered, as they had known there would be a meeting, to discuss the Kyuubi attack, to talk about the repairs that would have to be done, a memorial to be made to the ninja and civilians alike who died, a funeral service, and the many other things that would have to be done. And they talked, and talked, and talked for well over two hours, before all of the menial tasks were over and done with.

"Now, before you all leave, I need the ninja council members to stay, but the civilian councilors can go now. There is a matter concerning ninja council only business, so I need the civilians to leave now." Sarutobi announced.

One civilian councilman stood, Hitori, the man representing the out of country merchants, saying "Now Hokage-sama is that really necessary? Even if it is "Ninja Business", we all deserve to stay here and put our input on this seemingly important event. What if the matter comes up again? We should stay, if it is so important."

All of the civilian council members all voiced their agreement, internally thanking Hitori for coming up with such a cleverly worded, and convincing excuse to stay, because if they were kicked out of something important, it could happen again, and people in power like to be up to speed with everything, and the civilian councilors believed that they had the power to make their Hokage back own.

"No" was the simple reply given to them. "What do you mean no? We are councilors of the village, and we deserve to be here, and you can't make us leave." Hitori stated.

"Yes I can. Tako (Octopus) and Neko (Cat), come in here please." Two masked ANBU entered the chamber, before turning to the eleven civilian councilors still sitting in their chairs. (I don't know how many council members that there are in Naruto, but I put eleven, to match the ten seats that I believe the ninja council holds, being that Hiashi, Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, Tsume, Koharu, Homura, Danzo, Fugaku and Shibi have seats on the council. Then there is the Senju who aren't actually represented.) "Now, if you could please escort these fine men and women out of the chamber, it would be appreciated." Sarutobi ordered.

Huffing and puffing, they left; feeling disgraced at being show who has the real power in Konoha, and that it was still the Hokage. The two ANBU followed them out, closing the chamber doors behind them.

Now that the civilian councilors were out of the room, Sarutobi turned to the ninja council, before starting to speak. "Now, the matter that I am about to talk to you all about, is very important to village security. Due to the amount of ninja lost in the Kyuubi attack, we don't have enough ninja to fully run the village, and it will be a while before we are full strength again, but I have an idea that could severely help the might of Konoha, doing what I have planned will bring at least three dozen jounin strength ninja under my control, and several chuunin level ninja as well."

Hiashi stood and spoke "And where could we possibly get those ninja Hokage-sama? Ninja like that take a long time to train, and unless we ally ourselves with another hidden village permanently, we aren't getting that high of a number of ninja all of a sudden. No offense meant Hokage-sama, but it isn't going to happen."

"Oh, there is a way, and we don't even need to look outside of our own village to find these ninja. For you see, many years ago, Danzo started a ninja program to train highly elite ninja, with very little restrictions on how he would do so. But when Danzo trained those ninja, he trained them to be emotionless, often secretly orchestrating relative's deaths, so that they would turn to their training, kill their emotions, and then with that process, Danzo turned them strictly loyal to him. Danzo's plan has been to use those ninja to take over the village, so that he could bring peace, by trying to suppress the other nations, by destroying them. I ordered the program to be destroyed, and that the ninja be handed back over to me, but I noticed that only so many ninja were turned back over to me. This meant that Danzo has kept his Root ninja under his control, and after sending in a spy, I now have evidence, and I know who the Root ninja are, and I know where they are, there is a secret underground lair where Danzo has been training more and more ninja, expanding the ninja under his control, until he has the number of ninja to take over the village."

Danzo was sitting in his seat, looking incredibly nervous as all the other ninja in the room turned to look at him. He stood up from his seat, knocking the chair over, and started to make hand seals, undoubtedly to shunshin away, when Hiashi Jyuukened him in his chest, knocking him over before he could finish.

"Now Danzo, you can either come with us peacefully, or we can fight and kill you now, either way you will die for the dozens of murders that you orchestrated, and the out right treason by disobeying an order from our Hokage." Sarutobi offered.

"You aren't taking me in, and I will just kill all of you right now, and then worry about the ninja loyal to their Hokage." He stated.

Tsume spoke up, a confident look on her face, "And how do you think that you could possibly do that? There are twelve of us, and a hundred ninja in this building who will kill you if you try anything."

"That is where you are all wrong. How do you know that it is ninja loyal to you in this village? Who is to say I didn't know this would happen, and that all my Root are in this building right now? Now let's see how this all works out, since there are forty jounin level ninja in this building, with another ten chuunin level ninja also in here? Who would win? If I die in here right now, all my Root ninja will begin to attack all non-Root ninja that they find, starting in this building, and then what will happen? The village will be in ruins, but I will come out on top, especially since you all will die here, and my most loyal Root will be in charge of the village."

All of the ninja in the chamber looked visibly shaken, at the mere thought of what he was saying, other than Shikaku. "There is no way that your ninja could be in this building in such numbers. The only way for your entire Root ninja force to be in this building now, was to be if they were fighting right now, which they aren't."

Danzo scowled, supposedly because he had his bluff being called, but they all knew that there was no way for him to escape now. But then he smiled, before saying "Now, let's see if you are all true then." In a flash, there was more than ten Root ninja inside the chamber. "Now, I will take my leave, and take my Root ninja with me if you would please."

"I cannot allow that Danzo. You will die for your treason, because I cannot allow you to leave, and either attack us later, or join another village."

"Then let it be you who caused this village to die then." Danzo signaled his Root ninja to attack, and so the battle began. Root ninja in the tower started to fight the Hokage's ANBU in the building, and as Shikaku predicted, Danzo only had twenty three ninja in the building, with nine of them being killed in the fighting and the other four that weren't in the chamber were captured. While the two ANBU forces fought, Danzo and his ten Root instantly started fighting, with his Root trying to hold back the Clan leaders, as Danzo himself started to fight Sarutobi.

The highly trained Root jounin looked like they might have been able to hold their own for a while, but then six more ANBU ran into the room and the Root were quickly subdued, with two of them actually being killed, as they refused to surrender. Four ANBU died as well, but it was actually a really good number, considering that they killed eleven enemy Root, and subdued and captured twelve other Root ninja.

Danzo himself was left fighting Sarutobi at close quarters, and Sarutobi pulled out a staff, while Danzo used straight up taijutsu to fight Sarutobi. They fought it out for about ten minutes, before an ANBU leapt into the fight, with trench knives in his fists, and wind chakra around the knives making them look very dangerous. "Do you need some help Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Hai, arigato, now let's take out this treasonous man now." He replied.

With the help of the ANBU, Danzo was being beaten very badly, and he knew it. With no way to fight against the sword, or block it, he was forced to try and dodge all of Tako's skillful jabs, trusts and sweeps, and he had to block all of Sarutobi's attacks with the staff. Danzo was going to lose, and everyone knew it.

I will not die alone Sarutobi, and my Root ninja will prevail, and I will win this fight. Even if I have to die to do so, but I will take everyone in this room with me!" He proclaimed. Danzo pulled out a wad of explosive notes from inside his robe, and in a flux of his chakra, they all exploded.

Knowing what was going to happen, the ANBU assisting Sarutobi flashed through hand signs, and yelled "Wind Style: Wind Barrier!" The explosion from the exploding tags covered the whole room in smoke, but surprisingly, everything was still standing, the explosion had done nothing.

When the smoke cleared, everyone could see why. The Wind Style: Wind Barrier had created a spherical barrier around Danzo, holding the explosion inside it. But they could also se as it was canceled, and they could see nothing let of Danzo's remains, which was not surprising since the number of explosive tags in Danzo's hand was enough to blow up the whole entire floor that the council meeting room was on, bring down the entire Hokage tower. The next thing that they noticed however was that the ANBU who had created the barrier was was unconscious on the floor.

***One week later***

'The ANBU did surprisingly well against the Root ninja, but what if the bulk of those Root were the Chuunin level ones? That would mean that there is over two dozen Jounin level hostile ninja through out the village. I hope that this all turns out well, and for the best. Maybe I can find them and convince them to join the village, and serve under me, and not their now dead leader.'

Sarutobi looked down at Naruto, as he stood over his crib in a room in the Sarutobi compound, where he was being cared for by several caretakers until he was old enough to be placed in the orphanage. Little baby Naruto was sleeping, quietly napping for the two hours that were left until he would wake up to be fed, burped, and changed. Then he would be awake for another hour and a half before he slept for three hours, until the process was needed to be repeated over and over again, until eventually he would sleep longer, and eat less sporadically, but that wouldn't be for a while yet.

'I almost forgot how tiring raising a kid is… It may be mean, but I almost can't wait until little Naruto has to be taken to the orphanage, just so that I can sleep for more than three hours at a time. But life for little Naruto will be rough, growing up as an orphan. I'm just glad I was able to convince Minato not to tell anyone other than jounin level ninja in the village, and the council. It will just be so much better for Naruto, as he grows up as any normal kid.'

Suddenly, a man ran into the room, yelling "Hokage-sama, our spy in Root has discovered a way into the Danzo's underground lair. With your permission, we have several squads of ANBU ready to enter the lair and begin capturing the Root operatives that we are sure are still within the base."

Little Naruto began screaming, having been woken up by the yelling man. With a groan, Sarutobi turned to the man, saying "Hai, send in the teams." The man shunshined from the compound, probably to the ANBU center in the Hokage tower to give the order for the attack to begin on Danzo's old lair.

Naruto was still screaming, so Sarutobi picked him up, knowing that he would have to contact all of Naruto's caretakers in the compound, and tell them that the schedule was now two hours off of what it should have been. 'I hope everything goes well in the attack, and that we don't lose any ANBU. I just hope that things turn out for the best.'

Sarutobi relaxed in his chair, and reached into a drawer in his desk, and pulled out an orange book, wit "Icha Icha" on the cover, before he started to read intensely. Drops of blood dripped out of Sarutobi's, as he read, giggles escaping his lips, sounding somehow pervy…. Rin burst into the office, and Sarutobi quickly hid the book back in the drawer, all blood gone off his nose, and all giggling gone. "Hokage-sama, we need you at the hospital immediately! It is your son Asuma, he is still suffering from chakra depletion, and the injuries received when the explosion hit him, and he is passing away, and we have no medic nin that are capable of healing him. The medics say that Tsunade-sama may be able to help-" Rin was cut off, as Sarutobi shunshined out of the office, appearing in the messenger hawk station, a room in the ANBU building, where all of the messenger hawks were kept where they were use most often, by the ANBU.

"Neko, I need a messenger hawk right now, and I need a message scroll here as soon as possible." He ordered urgently. "Hai Hokage-sama, right away." The ANBU shunshined out of the room, and reappeared not even a minute later, a hawk on his wrist and a scroll in his hand. He handed the scroll to Sarutobi, and he pulled a pen out of a pocket in his robe, and scribbled furiously for a few seconds before latching the scroll onto the messenger hawk's leg, and the ANBU carried him out of the room, to the room where the hawks were kept.

Knowing that the hawk would get to Tsunade quickly, Sarutobi shunshined in front of the hospital building, and walked inside, where a nurse walked up to him, saying "Hokage-sama, Asuma is in room 209, please follow me." Sarutobi followed the nurse, up a set of stairs, and to a room at the furthest end of a hallway, where the nurse gestured Sarutobi inside.

***Underground lair beneath Konoha***

"Danzo-sama, we should leave immediately. The Konoha ANBU will infiltrate the lair in a matter of minutes, and once they do, we will not be able to leave. That would ruin the charade that you are dead." A Root operative counseled to the still living Danzo.

"Yes, we should leave. Gather as many Root ninja that you can, and meet back here in three minutes. Just make sure that none of the Root that are going to have to be left behind know that I am still alive, because I can't have Sarutobi finding out." He ordered.

"Hai Danzo-sama." The operative left, racing tocollect as many Root as he could, before the ANBU broke into the lair.

The ANBU operatives were at an entrance to the underground lair, hidden with a high level genjutsu, which was barely discovered as the ANBU went to the spot where their spy in the Root has said that there was an entrance. The spy also was able to tell them how to disable the traps inside. Four minutes later, they were running through the lair, in search of any Root ninja they could find.

In the forty minutes that followed as they searched through the large lair, covering nearly thirty square blocks, and laid out like a maze, so it took a long time to search and map out the whole lair. In the search for the Root ninja still in the lair, they found a total of seventeen Root ninja, all of who surrendered peacefully, to all of the ANBU's surprise.

But the Root ninja's peaceful surrenders also arouse a lot of suspicion that Danzo had wanted his Root to be taken into the Hokage's forces, for some purpose or another. But they would all be taken to Ibiki and his protégé Anko for interrogation, to make sure that surrendering wasn't some sinister plot on Danzo's part, and that it was hopefully just men and women who knew that they would just die fighting for a lost cause, with their leader dead.

With the all of the Root ninja that were eventually integrated into Konoha's military, it gave a good boost to the number of ninja that were out doing missions, which helped the economy of all of Konoha. With more money coming in for use through out the village, more money was put into the academy education program, and more money was put into the reconstruction effort through out the village. Another big effect was that several of the chuunin level Root ninja were assigned to the academy. That decision was met with a lot of distrust from parents sending their kids to the academy, or who had kids in the academy, but they were all assigned minor parts as assistant teachers, which helped out the academy even more, with more instructors to teach the in training ninjas.

***Village council meeting chamber***

Sarutobi sat at the head of the table, looking at the council, with the nine remaining ninja councilmen, and the eleven civilian councilmen. "Now, considering that there are currently only nine ninja councilmen, we have two open positions on the council. Since there is no living member of the Namikaze clan left, and with Danzo being killed for treason, we need to elect two more members to be in the council. Now, since Danzo was elected, as an advisor, we will need to vote for an advisor, who must be jounin rank. The other councilmen, I believe should be a representative from ANBU. There has never been an ANBU representative on the council; I believe that it should be done." Sarutobi proposed.

Now a civilian councilman, Hitori, said "Why don't we just have another civilian representative instead, instead of an advisor."

"And what group would the civilian representative represent?" He asked.

"Well he could be another representative for the civilian schools."

"Well I do not believe that another representative for one group would be fair to all of the other representatives, because it would mess with the fairness of the council, when we have votes."

Hitori sat back down. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Now, we will need to hold a vote, just between the council, to see who should hold a position on the council. We will need to have a jounin from ANBU, who has been in the ANBU for at least five years, and who is a squad leader. And I just got an idea. Since Hitori was against another advisor, why don't we have a representative from the ninja academy? They would have to have been a teacher at the academy for at least five years. A representative from the academy would actually be a good idea, because he would be able to bring issues at the academy to our attention, and be present for the conversation about any problems. And both representatives will have an election once a year, so that there is always a voice talking about new concerns or problems in the academy, and in the ANBU. Are the terms agreeable for the council?"

The council answered with a unanimous "Hai", as everyone seemed to agree to the new positions being brought into the council.

"Good, now we will need to inform all ANBU captains, and academy teachers that are eligible that there is now a position open on the council for one member from each, and then they will have to discuss it among themselves and see who will be on the council. Now, if everything is done, I believe that we all can now leave."

Everyone nodded their heads, showing that nothing else needed to be brought up, so one by one, everyone left until it was just Sarutobi left in the room, before he too left and went to the Hokage's office, to get to work against his most hated and feared mortal enemy, paperwork.

***Two years later- Hokage's office***

'Request to increase village funding for civilian businesses, denied until further explanation. Request to decrease funding for civilian schools, denied. Request to increase funding towards out of the country businesses, denied until further explanation. Request to decrease funding to the ninja academy, denied. Request to decrease village funding for agricultural development, denied. Does anyone ever come up with something that is actually going to be useful to the village, and that will make the village a better place? All I seem to be getting lately is requests that would hurt the village, not make it better.'

Suddenly, Rin, Sarutobi's secretary came running in Hokage-sama, the village council representative for the village ninja academy is here to see you. Shall I send them in?"

"Hai Rin, please send them in then." He approved.

Rin walked back out of the office, and came back in, with a man following behind her. He had long light brown hair, with his hair going down t his upper back, in the back, and it partially covered his eyes, but it did not quite go down to his eyes, as it was just short of his eyes. Rin spoke up "The village council representative Tahisho Akane is here Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Rin, you may go now." Rin left the office, closing the door behind her. "So Tahisho-san, what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I have taught at the academy for about eight years now, and I have noticed that the number of fan girls who become ninja as really jumped up. It has nearly doubled since the end of the Third Great Shinobi War. Now I know that it would not be fair to just deny them the chance to be kunoichi, but I believe that what I have in mind will help weed out those who will never be good kunoichi, and it will severely increase the quality of the genin that come out of the academy."

"Well, you have my attention Tahisho. What is it that you have in mind?" Sarutobi asked.

"It is very simple actually. Make the training course in the academy less based on history study, and reports, and more on actually training them in jutsu. Several jutsu that I think should be taught are one of each elemental affinity type, which would be Fire Style: Fire Starter jutsu, Water Style: Water Douse jutsu, Earth Style: Mud Distraction jutsu, Lightening Style: Static Shock jutsu and Win Style: Wind breeze jutsu. All of which are the lowest level jutsu in their elemental affinity type. Plus they will have to learn one more jutsu of their own, to show that they can learn without instructors telling them how to do everything step by step. This way they will actually have to work every day to learn those jutsu, plus the previously required jutsu as well."

"Hmmm, it would mean that the genin that come out of the academy would know basic elemental jutsu, plus the jutsu from before. It would also reduce the number of fan girls who just learned the very easy D rank jutsu that were required before. I never did like the low requirements to pass the academy, but the civilian council always made me keep them so low so that more civilian born ninja could make it as ninja. But if they all just work harder, then they would pass with the harder requirements as well. Very well, I see many advantages to this, but it will still need to be brought to the council to be voted on."

"Hai Hokage-sama. But I believe that with this teaching program, it will greatly increase the quality of the genin who come out of the academy, and it will reduce the number of useless fan girl kunoichi who believe that their crush will protect them.

***Two hours later***

"Now that all of the councilmen are here, I believe that it is time to discuss some things. My first problem, is that it seems that in the paperwork that I am given every day, none of the requests will benefit the village, so in the last two years, I have not been given a request that I granted. And I have not seen a new law that will benefit the village. So I ask," Sarutobi turns to look at the civilian council side of the table, "that unless it will positively affect the village, and not be a totally unnecessary request that I redirect village funding from one place, and send it somewhere else that does not need it. Now is that alright with all of you? I do not think that it is worth my time to deny pointless requests all day. I have enough paperwork to do from mission reports; there is no need to waste my time."

All of the council spoke together Hai. "Good, now Tahisho-san and i have something that needs to be voted upon by the council, concerning the teaching style, and graduating requirements of the ninja academy. Tahisho, go ahead and elaborate for us."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Now, I have been a teacher at the Konoha Ninja Academy for eight years now, and I have noticed that the number of girls who wish to become kunoichi, just so that they can be with their crush, fan girls, has greatly increased, since the end of the Great Shinobi War, and this I because when the last war was still beginning, Hokage-sama raised the requirements at the academy higher, so that there was better quality genin coming from the academy, so that they could be combat ready sooner. Now when the war was over, Hokage-sama wanted to bring the requirements back down to their normal levels, but instead, they got lowered even further, because of the civilian council pressuring Hokage-sama to do so, so that more civilian born children could make it through the academy. This was not what should have been done however, as of right now, the class of children that will graduate this year, out of the twenty for children in the class; thirteen are girls who have never done any hard work to become kunoichi, they just practice the very low level jutsu a couple of times, and they are set, because just about anyone can pass the graduation exam. While it is important to know the history of the Shinobi Nations, the academy focus's way too much on that, and not enough on actually learning decent taijutsu, and ninjutsu skills. They do spend enough time on learning to throw kunai and shuriken, so that is just the about the only thing that I would keep the same. But with the higher requirements, all of the genin would be so much more prepared for missions outside the village, because I would require that they all also need to learn how to perform one very low level elemental jutsu from each element, the ones with the least chakra, control and experience to use."

Hitori stood up saying "Are you sure that this is a wise idea? I am sure that most of the "Fan girls" will grow out of those habits, and become fine kunoichi." Hitori's daughter was one of those "Fan girls", and Hitori knew that if the graduation requirements were raised, that his daughter would likely not be able to pass, as he knew that she would probably give up on being a kunoichi because she would have to work hard to learn the new requirements.

Tahisho countered, saying "Well what if we break them of their fan girl tendencies before they actually become ninja? Fan girl kunoichi are a burden in battle, and many fan girl kunoichi's have died on their first serious mission. This should be more than proof enough that we should do something, and I believe that it is time to do something."

"Now I, as a member of the council, vote my approval for the change in the teaching structure at the academy. Now, we will take a vote of the council, and you will either vote in favor of the change, vote for no changes to be made in the academy teaching structure at this time, or to make further revisions to be made to the change, and then brought to vote before the council again. Alright, now let's begin. Hiashi, let's have you go first."

Hiashi cleared his throat, before beginning to speak "I, Hiashi Hyuuga vote to second the change in the ninja academy."

Inoichi spoke, "I too, vote to second the change."

Chouza spoke, "I vote to second it as well."

Shikaku spoke, "I wish to vote that the academy teaching structure to be changed as well."

Shibi spoke up as well, "I vote to second the appeal as well."

Tsume, Fugaku, Koharu and Homura all voiced their approval of the appeal, and the final member of the ninja council, the ANBU representative, Tenzou, voiced his approval as well.

Now it was up to vote for the civilian council. As the councilors gave their votes, the first four civilian councilors voted for there to be no change in the academy structure, all four had kids in the academy, and with the higher requirements, their kids may not pass, as civilian children often didn't have the potential that children from ninja families did, because knowing that your parents were ninjas, that inspired the ninja born children while civilian children often lacked any real motivation to become ninja, other than they thought it might be cool. Without motivation, ninja wannabes didn't put forth the effort to really work to be a ninja. But this is also why Tahisho wanted to change the academy structure, so that only motivated kids who really wanted to be ninja, and would work for it, would become ninja.

Three votes later those three councilors voted yes for the change in the academy structure. This provided the two thirds majority needed to pass a vote. So, the academy structure will now be changed, and improved as Tahisho saw fit.

"All right, I think that this council meeting is adjourned, and from now on, the requirements to raduate the ninja academy will be adjusted, and so will the academy structure in general. Now, if this meeting is over, I have some where to be right now."

**AN: Well this is just a new idea that popped into my head after I read a couple stories that had Naruto have the Kaguya bloodline Shikatsumyaku, so I decided to have my own story about it. And if you haven't read my other story A Good Life, I would like any new readers to read that too if you would please, but as a note, I will not post any new chapters until I get at least ten reviews for this chapter, so I need people to please review.**


	2. Profile Change Notice

**THIS IS A NOTICE THAT I AM POSTING ON BOTH OF MY CURRENT STORIES. I AM IN THE PROCESS OF CHANGING MY PROFILE FROM THE PROFILE THAT YOU ARE READING THIS STORY ON, TO A DIFFERENT ONE, NAMED "Chisen Naruto", both of my stories will be transferred over to that account, because of some issues I am having with my current account. This is mainly because of issues with the email account that I have set up for fanfiction, so I needed to set up a new email for fanfiction, and set up a new account. This should not change anything in my stories, but as a notice, I am editing the second chapter of the story with a few little changes, but I am also completely changing the first chapter. I will not be introducing anything new, I am changing the chapter over from the 1****st**** person view that it was in, to third person, and I am providing insight of Naruto's day before the mob of drunks chased him. This means that I am showing one day of Naruto's life in the orphanage, and I am showing what his day was like, being kicked out of the orphanage at the earliest time legal, his 8****th**** birthday.**


End file.
